winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gala
"Your powers don't define whether you're a fairy or not. It's what you do with them that does." - Gala to Neria Gala is the princess of Corona, one of the two planets that used to do a lot of space colonization, the other one being Wreath. Her mother originated from the latter. Wreath is also the planet that colonized the Vajra belt where Astra lives. Corona has a general better reputation than her sister planet. Whereas a lot of fairies originate from there, a lot of witches and dark wizards come from Wreath. Personality If you have to describe Gala in one word, it'd be innocent. She's a light-hearted and slightly gullible person, who believes in the good of others. Because of this, people tend to abuse her trusting nature or the fact that she gives them a lot of new chances after messing up. She grew up in a very protective environment and thus isn't used to a lot of threads or hardships in life. The people that surround her, whether it be her family, her friends or peers, often avoid bestowing hard tasks upon her, as they fear she would not be able to handle the responsibility. This is because everyone seems to assume she's immature due to her simple, naive and almost child-like personality, much to her frustration. Unlike her cousin, she's very patient, observing and withdrawn. "Think before you speak", is a believe she holds very dearly. She adores cute things. Appearance Gala is very young-looking. The fact that she opts for a cute fashion style doesn't really help the cause. She prefers to stick to light colors like baby blue, pink and, naturally, milky white. She has a tawny skin and blue eyes. Her haircolor is a mixture of strawberry pink and white. Civilian TBA Magix Winx Gala gained her Charmix after admitting she was done with being belittled by everyone. Enchantix Enchantix Design was created by Sparkle-Dreamz and slightly modified by Lypse. The original file can be found here. Believix TBA Powers and Abilities Gala is a space fairy. Specific abilities * Gravity Manipulation (like most space fairies, she can make objects (and people) heavier or lighter) * Breathing in space * Dark vision Magic Winx * Star Swirl * Milky Wave * Galaxy blast * Forgotten Universe * Cluster Shield Enchantix * Starberry * Starry Sky * Absolute Hemisphere * Spatial Protection Believix * Sky Diamonds * Eternal Dream * Stardust Fog * Mind of the Milky Way * Astro-Wall ** Sophix: *** Cosmic Connection *** Inner Universe ** Lovix: ' *** Ice-star *** Milky-White Snow Harmonix * Galactic Vortex * Spacial Soul * Stardust Spray Sirenix * Galaxies of Sirenix * Magic Milky Way * Cluster Duster * Shiny Disc * Rocket Punch Bloomix * Galaxia Ultima * Ultimate Corona Crown * Pink Space-cloud * Speedy Spacecraft * Swift Nebula Mythix * Sky-rocketing Kick * Starberry Sundae Butterflix * Vapor Wave * Nimbus Aftershock * Milky Way Shake Tynix * Moonlight Armor Cosmix TBA Curiosities *'Birthday: 21 August *'Astrological Sign:' Unicorn *'Favorite Food:' Strawberry milk! *'Favorite Color:' Pink, Blue and white! *'Favorite Spell:' Star Swirl! *'Reason to become a fairy: "'I want to prove to everyone that I can be a responsible fairy that's able to defend those who are important to her!" Trivia * In the 4Kids dub, she's reffered to as Lattea during the first two episodes. ** It's also stated her favorite drink is Milk Tea, whereas the original Italian version says it's Strawberry Milk. Considering her casual design, the latter makes much more sense. ** Her pixie was also named Creamy instead of Milky. * Gala is actually a bit too young to attend Alfea. * Gala is derived from the Greek word for milk. * She earned her Enchantix after Astra, however, she was younger than the latter, so in a sense, she earned it earlier. Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Featured Articles